


purple rain

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Life Partners, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: following their tainted high school memories, taeyong and sicheng find themselves mending deeper as they go on through life's obstacles together.





	purple rain

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO "COLOR ME BLUE"  
> ( link to the first book: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166037/chapters/35170832 )
> 
> hello! if you're here following the first story, welcome back! i'm glad to see you here :)
> 
> this story will follow taeyong and sicheng's lives after high school, and will definitely be a rollercoaster of emotions. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> of course, i need to issue a few trigger warnings; this story will contain sensitive topics that may be triggering to some. i will tag the chapters that may be unsafe for some readers accordingly.
> 
> stay safe! <3

When you love someone, you make sure they know it, you make sure everyone knows it. Your person is yours for the world to see, to be shown off. Only words and actions seemed to make this possible. That’s just what life is made of—our words, and our actions. The choices we make. The things we say. 

This has run about my brain ever since I could obtain a memory, the first being my very first day of preschool. I remember clinging to my father as he tried his best to get me to go on with the other boys and girls and socialize. They all were running about in circles and playing with the toys around the room, but I just stood there, frozen. Nothing seemed to make me change. Not for years.

Then, I remember going into primary school, where everyone had already found their best friend on the very first day and were already playing with dinosaur figurines together and coloring in picture books. As for the girls, they all would play with each other’s hair, or rather play with the barbie dolls during free time. 

But I just was always alone.

And nothing has seemed to change.

Every single seat is full, almost everyone socializing amongst one another. I pull out my notebook—which is almost completely filled up—and grab a pencil from my bag. I open the notebook to a fresh page to prepare for the day’s lecture ahead of me. As I flip through the pages, I find old poems and prompts from the past several months. One about an elf and an ogre who were star-crossed lovers, given by my especially eccentric creative writing professor from last semester. Another about a sabotaged court case. And one about Sicheng.

My heart warms at the sight of the poem, which was messily formatted and made almost no sense, except to him and I. The night I wrote it, the both of us were somewhat intoxicated, to say the least—trying to let loose from my hectic finals week and his intense rehearsals at the academy. He insisted I write a poem about him. We lay in our bed, watching the sun go down, my notebook in my lap and the pencil resting between my fingers. Sicheng had his head lying on my thigh, staring up at me, making sure I was getting to work. Every time our eyes met, I’d give him a smirk.

I think about those eyes as my own glaze over during the lecture. The pen in my hand doesn’t move at all, for I seem to be so completely out of it and tired beyond expression. My heart begins to sink as I think about him, for I seem to miss him more when the days go by slower. 

He’s often gone. I often have to bring him lunch and dinner. The bed often feels bigger without him. He’s become so busy, there were days where he had no choice but just to stay at the dorms at the dance academy. I guess that’s what happens when you’re as successful and talented as him.

After ninety painful minutes of lecturing, I speed out of the classroom and make my way to the parking lot. I pull out my phone to check my messages, and to no avail. It was almost quarter-to-noon, Sicheng should message at any minute now.

Once I get to the car, I make sure the paper bag with the honeycrisp apple and granola bar is packed safely. The small sticky note with my message for the day rests peacefully in the bag. 

 

_ Two more weeks love, power through. Taeyong loves you  _ __ ♥

 

I drive the short distance between my university and the dance academy, passing the same sights as every other day. Whenever I can catch some time between classes to go see Sicheng, I take the opportunity. I never know if he’ll be coming home each night.

The buildings zoom past in a blur. My hands feel weightless on the steering wheel. The quiet music through the radio fills my ears, along with the ticking sound of the turn signal. As soon as the traffic light turns green, I turn into the visitor’s parking lot to the building, taking the closest space possible. Once I get inside, the sound of muffled music fills my ears. I walk down the main hallway past the smaller studios, some of which are empty, others have classes going on. I go towards the bigger rooms at the end of the building where the upperclassmen often occupied the space. I hear voices talking amongst each other, and once I peer around the corner I see the dancers getting rid of their slippers and changing into their regular shoes. I don’t see Sicheng among them, though. I figure he’s in another room practicing on his own. 

I go down the other hallway, which is the last stretch of rooms. The one to my right is empty and dark, but to the left, the viewing window is open and I find Sicheng dancing effortlessly in the space. I smile as I watch him through the glass. He doesn’t notice me—it's evident he’s lost himself in the movements and the music playing. 

His arms flow gracefully through the air as he moves, his legs prancing all about the floor. Every part of him is completely immersed in his work, from his head to his toes to his fingertips. My heart melts as I watch him move.

When the music stops, Sicheng hangs his head as he takes in heavy breaths. I quietly open the door, slowly sneaking into the room. He turns his head towards me as I clap my free hand against my arm. His calm lips curl into a smile as he sees me, walking over to hug me. As I embrace him, he grabs the lunch bag from my hands, and sets it on the ground.

He wraps his arms around my waist tightly. I can tell he’s trying to hold on, trying to feel every bit of me that he can.

“Hey,” I speak into his ear, “you’re beautiful. What were you working on?”

He lets go of my body, then hugs his hands around my neck. “Just some improv. Needed a break from this technical stuff.” 

I smile small, and his eyes light up. He slowly kisses me as he strokes my hair softly. I enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine—so warm, comfortable. All my stresses and worries diminish when I’m with him.

“Can you come home today?” I ask Sicheng once we separate from our kiss. He slides his hands down to my shoulders, and he moves his glance to the floor. “I miss cuddling you before bed.”

There’s a long pause. Sicheng just slowly massages my shoulders as he stares off into space. I know he wants to say no. 

“I miss you, Sicheng.” 

He lets go of my shoulders and grips onto my fingers. He kisses my knuckles softly before meeting my gaze once again. “I know, Tae. I miss you too,” he mutters. “Yeah. I can come home.”

I grin widely. He smirks too, letting go of my hands and wrapping his arms around my waist. He giggles softly into my chest as I ruffle his soft hair. Placing a light kiss on his cheek, I separate from his arms.

“Eat your lunch babe. I’ll see you later.”

Sicheng blows me a kiss as I walk out the door. I catch it, placing the fake kiss on my heart. He gives me a smile, and I close the door behind me.

* * *

At home, Sicheng is much more like himself. He’s cozied up in his pajamas, which are made of a crewneck sweatshirt and loose sweatpants. He still makes my heart race marathons inside my chest, though.

Sicheng wants to order in pizza, so we do just that—he cuddles up next to me on the couch as we watch the reruns of  _ How I Met Your Mother  _ playing on the television as we eat. Once he’s done with just about his entire piece of pizza, he’ll hold the crust up to my mouth, and I’ll take a bite. He eventually ends up laying down on my lap.

“How was the rest of rehearsal?” I ask him, breaking the long silence in the atmosphere. He grabs onto my hand, placing it on his chest, caressing my fingers.

“It was okay. Not as rough as the past couple of days,” Sicheng answers. He kisses my knuckles as he stares up at the ceiling. I stare at him. His soft skin, his glittery eyes, his soft lips. I find myself falling deeper into the analysis of all of Sicheng’s features, and a pounding silence envelops between us. It’s not awkward, not tense. We’re just here.

“I can’t believe we’ve lived here for a year already,” Sicheng chuckles as he sits up on my lap. He sighs. “Time goes by too fast.” 

I stroke his forearm as he rests his head on my shoulder. He places light kisses on my collarbone, slowly inhales and exhales against my neck, leaving goosebumps all over my skin.

“You could say that again,” I chuckle. I feel his lips curl into a smile against my neck. Sicheng lifts his head and his gaze meets mine. He places a hand on my cheek, softly rubbing his fingertips along my skin. I slowly smile as his eyes move down to my lips. Sicheng grins before pressing his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my neck to bring us closer. I sneak my hands beneath his shirt, the touch of my fingers against his skin makes him shudder. He lets out a strained giggle and separates his lips from mine. 

“Hey,” I thread my fingers with his as he straddles my lap. “Bedtime?”

Sicheng nods cutely as he squeezes my hands. I quickly pick him up in my arms, and he lets out a hearty laugh, which sends my heart pounding. He sets himself down and out of my grasp as we make our way up the steps and to the bedroom. 

Sicheng reaches the top and pulls off his sweatshirt, revealing his skinny and toned body. I follow him into the bathroom where Sicheng starts brushing his teeth and I cover the lower part of my face with shaving cream. Sicheng quickly hops up on the sink counter with a smirk on his face as he grabs a razor from the drawer. I stand between his straddled legs, and he grabs ahold of my face to make it comfortable for him. He wets the blade before bringing it to my face, slowly stroking all the foam off. I watch him concentrate on every crevice of my face, and the sight of his piercing eyes glazing over as he focuses makes my joints weak. My hands stroke his back up and down, and I have to keep myself from kissing him. I become more impatient as the time passes, Sicheng is only done with half of my face.

“Babe,” I chuckle. Sicheng pulls the razor away from my face, caught by surprise. He places his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “You’re so meticulous.”

Sicheng pouts. “Don’t give me that author talk,” he jokes. “ _ Meticulous.” _

With that, I tickle his sides—his most sensitive spot. He throws the razor into the sink as he tries to fight back. He bursts into high-pitched giggles, shoving me in the chest, but I manage to lock my arms around his waist and keep him from defeating me in our tickle-battle.

“You suck!” he retorts as I start giving him light kisses all over his bare neck and chest. The shaving cream that was previously on my face ends up on Sicheng’s collarbones, and I wipe the rest off my face and smear it onto his. He quickly defends himself, which only results in the foam ending up in his hair. 

“Stop it,” Sicheng whines in between squeals. “I need to finish your face. I can’t kiss a half-shaved man,” he adds. I stop messing with him, and I grab his hand and give his knuckles a soft peck. He smiles before swiping his hand out of my grasp.

He finishes cleaning me up, and I wash off my face and brush my teeth as Sicheng settles himself into bed. I find him snuggled up under the fluffy covers. I quickly jump into bed next to him where he immediately clings to me. I find his waist, wrap my arms around him, and place a badly-aimed kiss on his face. He giggles quietly.

“Mr. Lee Taeyong,” Sicheng exhales, “what poem are you reading to me tonight?” 

I smile small as I start to think of some verses to recite for him. He grabs my hands and holds them close to his lips. I clear my throat before I start to speak.

“ _ If I could write the beauty of your eyes _

_ And in fresh numbers all your graces, _

_ The age to come would say ‘This poet lies: _

_ Such heavenly touches never touched earthly faces.” _

Sicheng blushes, burying his head into my chest. I kiss his head as I caress his back. He pulls my body into a hug, flipping me onto my back as he makes himself comfortable among my body. I place slow kisses on his neck, my hands on his back softly massage the skin he lives in. 

“That’s pretty.” Sicheng lifts his head. “What’s it from?”

I sweep a stray piece of hair from his face. “Shakespeare. He wrote it about you.”

Sicheng pouts. I squish his cheeks. His eyes scrunch up cutely as he bursts into embarrassed-giggles. He once again lets his head fall into my chest as he lets out fake sobs.

“You kill me, you know that?” Sicheng exhales. I smile to myself and chuckle as I stroke his soft hair.

“Hm, do you need mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?” I smirk. He lifts his head to show me an evil glare. I pout, and with that, Sicheng leans his head towards mine. He smiles, nuzzling his nose against mine, then slowly enveloping my mouth with his. He sets his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them with the movement of his head. I gently slip my tongue between his lips, deepening our kiss. Sicheng eventually pulls away and starts placing his lips everywhere else on my face and neck.

“Sicheng,” I breathe as he rests his head on my chest. He looks up at me with longing. My heart falls apart all over again. “I love you.”

He smiles sincerely. “I love you too. Maybe even more.”

I shake my head. With that, I reach over to turn off the lamp, then once the room is in complete darkness, let myself fall into slumber with Sicheng in my arms.


End file.
